


Legend of the Lions: A Voltron Fanficton

by Alessia_Mutant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alliances, Allura is mean, Angst, Betrayal, Flashbacks, Graphic Violence, coran is best space uncle, cursing, fighting between paladins, legendary, red and blue ship klance, the lions are people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessia_Mutant/pseuds/Alessia_Mutant
Summary: The lions were always believed to have been made by the comet, though a legend before voltron was created told different. Five creatures had been created with Altea, protectors that would one day mean more to people than just a child's tale.Alfor had found the lions, asked for their help in creating the greatest protector of the universe and they agree. All goes well until the war breaks out and the lions are to be operated form each other until Blue was found by the new paladins. When the lions accidentally get let out of their robot forms trouble starts between them and someone who they thought would be and was their greatest ally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lions have created their own legend, isolating themselves from any other life forms. That is until the King of Altea comes to make an alliance that may help them create the most powerful weapon that the universe has ever known

During the creation of planet Altea, many kind of species were born. The Alteans, elf like creatures, were the main inhabitants along with their many animal and plant species beside them. Though another species was born, one that would never grow or disappear. A species that was more powerful than any Altean.

The Lions were creations to protect Altea, creatures that looked very much like like the Alteans with their ‘v’ like marks under their eyes. Though their faces held what looked like lion makeup, a black nose and upper lip. Each of its own colour; black, red, green, blue, and yellow. Only five were born, no more than five were to be created. 

Black was their leader, the one that the other four would listen to without hesitation. He had white hair, his altean marks a glowing purple that matched his eyes. He was strong, the most powerful of the five. Black held the order, the peace, the one that none of the other four would consider to be wrong. 

Red was Black’s right hand man, he had a tough persona besides his rather soft feelings. He had his red hair and eyes, red Altean marks. Red was never stood up unless it was from Black, he was second in command. The lions knew he was best in a fight, the most agile and quick. 

Green was the one who no one doubted to be the genius. She was the lion with the most knowledge, through her very small figure, she knew what she was doing. Green’s neon green eye’s and altean marks stood out beyond her long white hair and black glasses. Green knew whatever information any of the other lions would need to know. 

Blue was the other female in the group, though she was the more accepting one of the team. Through her more ‘skater girl’ personality, Blue always found the positive aspects of things. She had crimped brown hair, blue colouring her ends to go along with her eyes and Altean marks. The girl, though being one of the softer members of the team, had a great eye for where to aim. 

Yellow was the guy to go to, he always knew how to make everyone feel good. The glue to the team, the one that held them all together as a group. He was blonde, eyes and marks suiting his name. Yellow was tough physically, though he was not fast nor sharp, he was powerful. 

As thousands of years past since their creation, the lions created a legend of themselves. It was a story to let the Altean’s know of their existence even if they were never, or rarely, seen by many. 

The lions knew of other planets, knew their species and cultures. The lions knew their job in the universe, to protect and defend. They trained, grew to know each other rather than other people. All five were introverted, no need for admiration or praise. 

They kept their home in the forest near Altea’s biggest city, nobody saw it nor those who lived in it. But there came a day, one when someone came searching. 

King Alfor and his friends had found the comet, the Altean King believed that he could use it to create ships to help his own team defend the universe. That was when he remembered his own child’s tale, the lions. 

The King searched, it took months but he found the home. He hoped that inside would be the five who could help him protect. That is where our story starts. The cold day when the King proposed an idea. 

\---

Blue sat on the couch, her body relaxing into Red’s as they watched an Altean movie on the screen in front of them. Black sat at the other end of the couch, Yellow sitting on the opposite side of Blue. The four kept their eyes on the screen, the silence in the room normal. 

There was a bang from the other room, that was where green was, tinkering with her technology she stole from a nearby town. 

Black’s head shot up and his voice was stern when he spoke, though you could hear the small laugh in his voice. “Green don’t break down the house, it’s the only only one we got!” 

There was a laugh before Green’s head popped in the doorway, her face covered in grime. She held a smile as she gave a thumbs up with a laugh. The rest of the group laughed along, Black trying to keep a stern face before smiling. 

Green waved, going right back to what she was doing, this time with no banging noises or explosions. Though it was not long until a knock came from the door, though the five knew it was not Green’s experiments again. 

It was Black who stood first, the other three followed before Green emerged from her experiment room. The silence became tense, not comfortable like it was only moments ago. 

They reached the door yet Black stopped them from answering. He nodded to Blue and Red before pointing to the right. He did the same for Green and Yellow but to the left. The four nodded leaving the home to surround the person at the door. 

There were people that hunted them just for power, the lions did not know whether a person is an ally or an enemy until they speak to them. 

So Black opened the door, seeing a man wearing a royal crown and outfit, his hair white and his eyes blue. It was clear he was King Alfor from just a look, yet the group had never met the King, they were still unsure of whether or not they could trust the man. So, the four stepped out of the forest around them, surrounding the King as Black stood in front of him, bowing. “Your highness.”

“You must be the Black lion?” Alfor’s eyes lit up when he saw the lions, as if relief had wash over him in a second. 

Black nodded, “I am… what brings you here your majesty?”

“I have come to simply ask for your help with a project, one to help defend the universe. I grew up hearing stories for the five of you and I was hoping for your help.” he seemed genuine, kind, as if he really only wished for help. 

“I say he’s clear…” Red spoke up, Blue now stood by his side a smile on her face as her boyfriend held an arm around her waist. “If it will benefit our job then we should hear his proposal.”

Black nodded in agreement, moving to let Alfor in, the king graciously accepting and entering the home. The lions followed as Black lead them all to the living room where they were minutes before. 

Alfor took a seat on the couch, Blue and Red following yet sitting as far away as possible. Yellow took a seat on the opposite end and Black in an armchair just off to the side. Though as Green went to sit on the couch she caught the looks of the other lions, moving to sit on the floor so she did not get the couch dirty. 

“So, what is it that you are building?”

“Five ships, lions hopefully. We had found a comet on Lord Zarkon’s planet that we hope to use to make them. They would be unbreakable, able to travel to different realities. We are hoping for your help to control them.” Alfor sat hopeful as the lions shared looks, it was a risky project. 

They knew Alfor was requesting them to become the robot lions. It could result in destruction if done wrong but if it was done correctly it could be the strongest weapon in the universe.

“If we agree, you are not to tell anyone about us. You merely built the lions and your Altean powers let them have minds of their own.” Black had his hands in his lap, his purple eyes staring down Alfor. But the King could feel the rest of the lions staring him down, could sense how they all requested the same. 

“Nobody but me will know of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lions and Alfor are working on the construction of Voltron and Blue has a moment with Allura.

Alfor kept his word, he did not tell anyone about the lions and their agreement. Though he did find a way to help the lions officially move into the castle, they hesitantly accepted. 

Then there was the project. The robot lions that they worked on using the comet. It was amazing, the five lions in awe from the work that Alfor had told them about. Green was all over the technology, bringing her own ideas on how to help improve the lions. 

Alfor had made sure that the lions had a say in how the ships were built, their weapons to their strengths and weaknesses. Nobody else helped, only the six that knew of the project. 

Black now stood at the door of the work area, watching as his family helped build their own ships. Alfor stood beside him, a proud smile on his face as he saw the now robot lions. Black spoke first. “We have been working for phoebs Alfor, yet this is still a risky project.”

“I understand that, but imagine if both of our teams came together to defend the universe. Black, I am grateful that you all agreed to this.” Alfor turned to the lion as the rest made their way towards them. 

The construction was done. The ships stood beautifully in order, their colours standing out against each other. There was no question that they were powerful and that all the work over the last couple of months had payed off. 

“I think we will be good.” Yellow grinned, putting a hand on Alfor’s shoulder. 

Green came up beside him, looking over all systems for the ships to make sure they were properly put together. “The technology used is flawless, no doubt it will get far.”

Alfor grinned, he made a good decision to hunt down the lions. They had become close to him, friends instead of allies. The lions knew this was how Alfor felt and they had grown fond of him as well. 

Blue leant against the wall, a smile on her face as she watched Red enter the conversation. He was the right hand, Blue knew he had a say even though she know her opinion was not as valued. 

Then the female felt a tug on her arm, looking down she saw a young girl. Her hair was long and white, her eyes a stunning blue, she wore a pink nightgown and held a stuffed animal as she looked up at Blue with curious eyes. 

Blue’s eyes softened as she knelt down to the girl’s height. “Hello.”

“Hi…” The girl’s voice was quiet as if she were scared. 

Blue smiled keeping her voice just as quiet and sweet. “What brings you here?”

“I’m looking for father… I can’t sleep.” She looked down embarrassed, burying her blush in her stuffie. Blue held back a giggle, the girl was adorable. 

“Let me go get your father for you…” Blue stood, making her way to the group but being stopped by the girl grabbing her sleeve again. She looked up at Blue with a look that let the lion knew she wanted to come. So Blue nodded, holding the girl’s hand as she lead the way to Alfor. 

The girl let go of Blue’s hand the second she saw her father. Alfor’s eyes widening just as much as his smile when he saw the girl. “Allura, I told you that you were not to be here… can you not sleep?”

Allura nodded, being picked up by her father as he held her in his arms. 

Blue brought herself behind Red, a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, resting her chin on his shoulder and watching the father and daughter in front of them. 

Alfor looked at the lions. “Please excuse me, she would not fall asleep without me tucking her to bed. I hope you are able to chose your paladins and I will come back for when you enter your lions.”

Black nodded, watching as Alfor left with Allura. Blue blushed as all eyes turned to her. “She was too cute~”

Red chuckled, “you were even cuter when you acted like that with a child.” 

There was a gag from Yellow’s direction, Green stood beside him with her tongue out in disgust. The male trying not to laugh at the girl’s reaction to the couple. It was always like this when Red and Blue acted all fluffy around each other. 

“Enough distractions, Alfor is correct. It is time we choose who our paladins will be. I’m sure we have all thought about it.”

Green grinned. “Trigel will pilot me. He has knowledge, and works well with technology. I’m sure he would be best with me. 

Yellow nodded along, “From what Alfor explained to us, Gyrgan seemed best suited for me. He is said to be the kindest and the peacekeeper.”

Black nodded in agreement, confirming the first two of the paladins. The leader of the lions then turned to the couple who now stood beside each other. Black eyed Blue first. “And you?”

“Blaytz. I could connect well with a guy like him, at least if he is like how Alfor explained.” Blue crossed her arms over her chest a smile on her face as she leaned her body more onto Red’s. 

Finally Black turned to Red, purple eyes meeting red ones. Red smirked. “Alfor.”

Black’s eyebrows knit together, confusion washing over him. “Alfor?”

“Alfor. He is not a leader, Zarkon seemed better suited to lead. Alfor seems more like his second in command. Even though he set this up does not mean he is the best in battle, Black.” Red stood straight, keeping eye contact with his leader. 

Black thought over the information, it fit what Red had claimed. Zarkon, from what they know, is better to lead in combat. Alfor is better at helping with plans, something Red’s paladin would be better suited to do. 

Black nodded. “Then Zarkon will pilot me… We have one more night’s rest before this new kind of life begins, so let us all rest.”

The team nodded, bidding each other goodnight before heading to their own rooms. Though they did not do this without worry filling their chests. Anything can go wrong with Alfor’s plan. They could all be cut off from each other’s minds, their bodies could be destroyed. Yet there was no turning back, and sleeping for the lions, proved to be difficult no matter how hard they tried to numb their anxiety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lions witness the start of the war against the Galra Empire and are forced to be split up from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter but the next two will forsake be a lot longer don't worry!!!

The next morning, nobody rushed to get ready. Nobody spoke a word as they stood in front of their lions, Alfor standing away to make sure their plan worked properly. 

They all looked at each other anxiously, nodding to each other as if it were going to be the last time they were going be together. Then they all stepped into the robot lions, seating themselves on the pilots chairs and grabbing the control bars. 

Each closed their eyes, concentrating on making their powers combine themselves with the robots themselves. It was like that for nearly thirty ticks. Then it felt as if cold water was poured over each. 

Their bodies disapperated into the lion's, their minds becoming one with the machines. It was almost relaxing, like relief had flood over them when they could hear the other’s thoughts in their own heads. 

When the five opened their eyes it was like they were in their own colour control room, a door to exit and outside of the door was a hallway that let them see each other. It was as if they were in a new home. 

Each lion let out a roar to tell Alfor that all worked and moments later, they made contacts with the first of their paladins. Fighting and protecting the universe became easy after that. 

They had combined into Voltron, they had saved planets. Everything was happy… until the comet came back into play and Zarkon’s wife had gotten sick. The leader of the paladins had forced Voltron into danger, nearly killed them all if it was not for the lions being able to pull them up.

Though the results were horrible. Zarkon waged war on the other paladins, tried to constantly take control of Voltron as a whole. When Alfor believed there was no other choice, his planet being attacked and the other paladins dead, he separated the lions. Sent them all away from each other and for ten thousand years, they had lost connections with each other. The lions fell silent and disappeared from the universe and each other, waiting for new paladins to lead them back to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lions find their new paladins after being split up for then thousand years with no connection to each other. They go through the struggle of accepting that the paladins they have grown close to are gone.

Blue sat in her chair like she always did, she had whatever food she needed over the last ten thousand years and she was never able to leave the room. The door would never budge and she could never hear her families voices over their own communication devices. 

Though the new yet familiar warmth spread over her for the first time in years. A feeling that she had when someone that she trusts to pilot her would be near. She could hear his voice from deep underneath the stone, it was not familiar yet she knew he was the one. 

Scrambling to lead him closer the female saw the group of five approach her. The one with the green jacket and brown hair, tanned skin and ocean blue eyes. That was him. Yet the one beside him seemed to try to get past her particle barrier first. 

“Come on… Just knock…” Blue muttered to herself as she saw the boy she wanted move up and knock on her barrier and quickly, she let him in. The whole group entered yet the female still spoke to the boy. “To your left then pull the bars and hit the pedal…”

He followed and in moments she was back at the castle. Black’s voice was able to reach her head. Never had either of the two lions ever been so relieved. Ten thousand years was not a good time span to leave them locked in rooms alone. 

“Blue?”

“Black! Shit, thank god! I was just about going insane!” Both their voices were filled with relief as Blue let the human’s out before roaring and opening the castle walls. She then ran to the doorway of her room, Black doing the same. 

The two tugged at their doors, Black letting go of the nob after a good while. “They’re still locked, probably jammed shut from being closed for ten thousand years.”

“Fuck.” Then another presence came to their senses, it was the princess. “The princess is alive!”

Brack smiled and both waited, they waited. Blue realizing Lance coming back into the cockpit with his friend as they went to find Yellow. Black stayed and waited, knowing his new paladin was inside the castle and now going to help find green. 

The presences of the other two lions was almost even more of a relief. Their communications were still working just not the doors. Green could not come up with an explanation and was already getting annoyed by Blue’s constant complaining. 

All the lions were, all they were hearing is, “We need to find Red, why can’t we reach him?” Though, Blue was right. Nobody knew where Red was and by the time they had all gotten back from finding each other, the princess found him. 

“I cannot leave until all four of you are here, I need the three of you to get the new paladins and lead them to find Red. Be easy on them, everyone is new to this.” Black spoke as he rested his cheek on a fist. Shiro had made a plan and he had easily let the other lions go as he waited behind. He could not leave the castle anyways. 

“Yeah, Hunk sent Yellow frying right in front of a bunch of lasers.” Green laughed as she said it, Blue rolling her eyes and lets out a laugh. 

“Actually I did that myself, Blue can’t handle that kind of hit.” Yellow laughed, feeling the presence of his new paladin. “But Hunk barfs a lot, we have to get him used to that.”

The paladins had quickly gotten to the lions, this time having armor and now actually being able to understand how to communicate with each other. The lions felt their anxiety rise just as it had many times before.

The enemy ship had come into sight, Blue and Yellow let their paladins lead them to the front of the ship as Green seperated from them. Though the three lions were trying their best to reach Red, whose communication seemed to be affected by the walls of the galra ship.

Keith ran through the halls, his brain searching for the red lion. Red, staying in his place had already felt the connection between him and the teen. The thing was, the lion felt the hesitation in the boys thoughts as he looked for him. 

That still did not stop him from reaching out, this sending Keith running to him. If there was a paladin looking for him, that meant that the others were outside and with the others would be, the other lions. 

Keith stared at Red, talking and hoping for a response, Red did not. It was not the first time somebody had tried this in the last ten thousand years. 

“It’s me~ Keith~... Your- I am your paladin~” Red held back his laughs at the boy antics. It was very entertaining to see the raven haired male struggle a bit. Then the galra attacked.

Red watched as the paladin fought off the galra, eventually having to open the hatch to drown them out. That is when Red heard them, the voices. The voices of his friends and girlfriend, the cheers from the other lions as they all finally gained connection. 

Keith fell out of the hatch along with the soldiers and Red flew after him, finalizing that Keith was his new paladin. 

Then the four left, they flew away and the cheers from all the paladins and the lions continued until the reached the entrance of where Black was locked away. 

Shiro stood in front, the rest in the lions, waiting for the doors to open. They sat in silence for seconds before the four lions roared, all in sync. Their powers merged, together they all opened the door and Black was free. 

Five were finally reunited into one. They all were finally back together rather than scattered and Voltron was to come again and over power the Galra Empire. 

“Good to have you all back,” Black spoke, a grin on his face as he felt Shiro enter the cockpit and lead him out of the castle, the others following suit. 

“Right back at you… but Alfor.” Red felt his gut quench at the thought of Alfor’s death. Yes, he had a new paladin but Alfor was close to all five of them and never could he be replaced. The man had done amazing things in his lifetime. 

“We all mourn every paladin’s death. But now we have no choice but to move on… we cannot blame ourselves for their choices.” All the lion’s internally nodded along in agreement. 

This was the middle of a war and they need to focus on what will become of it, they had to do what they were born to do and that was protect the universe from threats just like Zarkon. They had let him reign long enough and now it was their turn to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to revolve much around the red and blue lions as their relationship is one of the main focus' of the story line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being hit by a Galra weapon the Lion's connections to their robots have broken. The paladins learn the real story of Voltron.   
> Red and Blue have some alone time after ten thousand years.

Months passed, the new paladins had built strong relationships with the lions and have been able to form Voltron whenever they wished. It was just like it was ten thousand years ago, fighting was simple. 

The only struggle was Zarkon’s connection with Black. There was no denying that they still had a strong bond, even Black could not deny. Though, it was over the robot, the lion had no power over what Zarkon wished to do with the robot until Shiro helped regain control multiple times. 

Fight after fight they began to win people over, free planets, save slaves. Then it lead to this fight. 

Each lion let the paladins lead them through as they spoke what to do. They moved all in sync and, besides the many galra forces, they were beginning to win. 

But the empire had fire power, specifically a cannon that had hit the robots hard enough for it to injure the lions within, a retreat was more than necessary. There was no choice. The lions were losing control over the robots and without that, the paladins could not fly. 

They rushed back to the castle, the lions being put together in Black’s hangar. The paladins were bruised, being dragged away from the lions to get themselves patched up. 

That was when it happened. Blue stumbled out of the robot, holding her head in pain. She looked around, spotting the robots behind her. Confusion came over the female like a wave, it made no sense. “What the hell?”

Red soon came stumbling out of his own robot in a similar way, his red eyes scanning the room before spotting Blue who was staring at him in shock. “Blue?”

“Red!” Blue ran, embracing her boyfriend who hugged her right back. The male was in tears, not seeing Blue for ten thousand year took a toll on him. The two did not notice the other lions exit their own robots. 

Black spoke first, his voice starting the couple. “What happened? Weren’t we not supposed to be disconnected from the robots?”

Red kept an arm around Blue as he turned to Black. “I don’t know.”

Green soon came up beside them, examining what looked like a hologram for the robots systems. Confusion was written on her face as her green eyes scanned over the image. “We weren’t, something shut down and let us out.”

“Well how do we fix it?” Yellow came up beside Black as Red spoke.

“I don’t know, I have to look over the robots before we do anything…” Green had not looked up at her friends at all, her eyes still searching the systems for a crash or a problem. 

“That isn’t very good…” Yellow’s eyebrows knit together as he tried to examine what Green was looking at. 

Blue sighed, leaning her body more into Red’s. She did not like how it felt inside the robots, she prefered being able to see everyone and being able to actually move around. “I like it better out here rather than in that cage.”

Green sighed, closing her hologram and looking at the other lions. “We cannot have the paladins see us like this. You two love birds can flirt later.”

Red rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw. Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he spoke back to Green. “Yea, in the next ten thousand years.”

Blue instinctively pulled away from Red and crossed her arms, placing all her weight on her right leg. She eyed Green before speaking to the other female. “Red’s right, it took us ten thousand years to even be able to communicate with each other.”

“Blue, as amazing as it is to see each other, we have a duty.” Green spoke the truth, they all knew it. As much as they all wanted it to be false, they had to get back into their robots, it was their best chance at being able to over power Zarkon. 

Black broke the tension before Blue could talk back. “Green is correct, we have to get back to working the robots.”

The female slouched and nodded in defeat. Red simply pulled her back into him and kissed her. “It’s good to see you again…”

Blue grinned and kissed back. “I missed seeing you.”

Yellow sighed, shaking his head at how the two ignored how Green had told them it was not the time just before hers and Blue’s little argument. “I love you guys and this little thing you have going on here, but we really have to get back to work.”

Red flipped Yellow off with a playful glare, this earning a warning look from Blue. The order from his girlfriend only caused Red to stick the other finger up as well, in an act of defiance. Blue frowned, pulling her body away from Red. “We can do this when we have time Red.”

Red frowned and sighed. “Fine.”

Then the door opened, all the lion’s eyes widening at the sight of their paladins walking into the hangar. This was real anxiety, since Alfor, nobody had seen or even spoken to them face to face. This was the ultimate risk. 

Yellow was the first to speak after seeing the paladins, the princess and Coran’s shocked faces. “Hey~” 

Green roughly nudged Yellow as a sign for him to keep quiet, the other lion doing so and dropping the hand he had put up to wave.

Shiro glared, his robotic hand already glowing purple, ready for a fight. “Who are you and what are you doing in the castle?”

Black stepped ahead of the other lions as if shielding them from everyone else. He held his hands out trying to get Shiro to calm down, his own voice calm. “Calm down Shiro, we aren’t a threat.”

Keith soon stepped up beside Shiro, his bayard in hand as a threat. “How do you know his name?”

Green rolled her eyes, shaking her head and stepping forward, though not as far as Black, he was the leader, he stood forward. All the lion’s knew not to step as far as him unless it was Red, his right hand man and second in command. “We all know you personally, you just don’t recognize us.”

Allura stared, she knew she recognized them. Though she did not know from where. It was weird how familiar their voices were as well, especially Blue’s voice. Still, the princess could not pinpoint where they were from. 

Lance scanned the lion’s his eyes landing on Blue and a flirty smirk growing on his face as he walked closer to her. “Hello, the name’s Lance.”

Red glared in Lance’s direction, the blue paladin taking the hint and backing off quickly. Blue giggled at her boyfriend before spotting Allura standing across from her. “Princess, you’ve grown much since we last spoke.”

Allura’s eyes widened at the fact of her being called out. Now she knew she knew the five, it was almost clear just not completely. Though she recognized Blue the most. “I know you, I just don’t know from where.”

“That is because we worked with your father,” Black responded. 

Then it hit the princess, the realization. The only people to work with her father that could still possibly be alive were the lions. “Wait… my father… you’re… the lions?”

“Yes Princess.”

Lance’s jaw dropped, everyone else’s eyes widened as they examined the lions. Pidge looked clearly confused. “That isn’t scientifically possible…”

“But it is…” Allura replied to Pidge in a calmed voice, never taking her eyes off the lions. 

Green decided to explain further. “The Princess is correct. The lions you fly are mere robots we combined ourselves with to protect the universe.”

Blue continued. “Though we only met the princess once, when she could not sleep and came looking for her father.” Red smiled and blushed at the memory of Blue handling Allura that night, Blue saw this and nudged him. “Stop that.”

Coran now grinned, excited to be able to explain some point of Altean history to the paladins. “Might I suggest a history lesson?” Black nodded in approval.

The group moved to the lounge area, all twelve sitting on the couches to listen to the story that Coran told. He spoke of the legend of the lions, their work and what had lead up to the destruction of Altea when the inhabitants did not know where their saviors were at the time. 

Green soon explained their disappearance. The story of them working beside Alfor and explaining their deal and over time their friendship with the king. 

Hunk was the first to comment. “So in other words. You,” he pointed at Yellow,” have been like my best friend but I didn’t know it?”

Yellow nodded. “Technically, yes.”

“We were the minds that instructed you to do what was best as you flew the robots.” Blue smirked as she spoke, leaning into the couch. 

Pidge grinned at the new information, trying to make sense of the discovery. “That is so fascinating!”

“Yes,” Red replied. “A technology only Alfor could have created.” 

The lion looked down sadly, he felt the pang in his chest as he thought of his close friend. Blue put her hand on his shoulder as support, feeling sadness herself. 

Allura frowned. “Were… were you all close to my father?”

Red nodded, “yeah… me especially…”

Blue rested her cheek on Red’s shoulder. “He was our friend, he was really close to Red. It’s upsetting when we first lost our paladins. The only one of us who have their first paladin still alive is Black.”

A snarl grew on Black’s face, his brows furrowing at the mention of Zarkon. “Blue, my situation is not much better.”

It was true, Zarkon was not who he used to be, his original self was dead and taken over by greed and power. It was nothing that Black would admire or even want to admit he had a connection with in general. 

Blue nodded. “I know that…” 

Through this whole time, Lance found himself looking between Blue and Red. He spotted their subtle touches, and leaning towards each other, their warmth and comfort that came with the both of them. “A random question, are you and Red together?”

He pointed between the couple, a confused look on his face as the two blushed. Blue grinned and nodded. “Yup, and have been for a long time.”

Red nodded along, putting his arm around his girlfriend. “Over ten thousand years, so fuck off McClain.” Red glared at Lance who sunk into the couch, clearly backing off and forgetting any ideas he had for being with Blue.

The female giggled and leaned into Red, hitting him lightly. “Don’t be mean to him!”

Lance let out a soft laugh then looked at Keith with a blush. “I got the hint earlier but if you two are together… does that mean I should be with-” Lance pointed at Keith with a worried expression, Green held back her laugh.

Red chuckled and looked at Keith who held a blush, Blue raised an eyebrow. “That depends on you two, we aren’t you guys… consider us the people who know everything about you.”

Lance blushed and Keith’s eyes widened. Red smirked. “Yup… Everything.”

Keith’s face was almost as red as his jacket, he stood quickly. “Excuse me.” Quickly the paladin left, running off to hide in his room. Red knew what was going on in Keith’s head and was not feeling guilty whatsoever for what he had just done. 

“Is he okay?” Blue looked at Red with a worried look in her eyes.

“Mullet head should be fine.” It was Lance who responded, crossing his arms and leaned into the couch. 

Blue shook her head with a smile. “I’m talking to Red.”

Lance blushed in embarrassment and Red smirked. “Oh he’s fine…” 

Finally Blue had caught on to what Red was playing at, a smile growing on her face and a laugh leaving her lips. All the lions knew of Keith’s crush on Lance and it was a hobby of Blue and Red’s to tease the two paladins on how they were both blind to their love. The female nudged Red. “So mean to him.”

Red laughed, playfully rubbing the spot where Blue had nudged him. “I’m not even sorry.”

Lance gave a confused look but it was waved off by Blur with a laugh, Red knew his girlfriend was too nice to mess with Lance at the moment. Though the time will come when she will hit Lance with all the jokes and teasing that they had come up with over time about his crush. 

Shiro shook off the actions of the four and immediately went back into business. There was still a problem that was to be solved. “Can I ask what will happen with the robot lions now that they are simply ships? What do we do with Voltron?”

Black sighed, shrugging. His body had already turned to Green for help. “We don’t know… like we said, only Alfor could create this kind of technology, we simply connected ourselves to it.”

Green sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. The robots were gonna be a problem for all of them, there is no way they could just hop right back into them. “We will have to figure it out ourselves.”

Pidge perked up, a grin growin gon her faec. The girl wanted to impress Green, the lion was somebody that represented all she could be. “I can see if anything got hit if you want?”

Green smiled, getting up off of the couch. “Then let’s work together, I could use the help.” 

Pidge grinned widely and stood as well, she could not stop all her theories on what happened spill out of her mouth as she walked out with Green. There were so many questions and ideas in her head that she could barely stop herself from talking about all the new science she had learned since she had gotten to space. To the others in the room, they could hear the young teen’s chit-chat until she disappeared down the hall.

Black let out a laugh, his purple eyes making contact with Shiro’s black ones. “Shiro, in the meantime, I was hoping to talk to you about what will be going on until this is fixed.”

Shiro nodded, looking at Allura. “Princess, would you like to join us?”

Allura smiled standing with Shiro. Black smiled at the two before standing himself, letting the two lead him out of the room and to a seperate one where they would have privacy.

Yellow grinned, making eye contact with Hunk in excitement. Both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Large smiles showed on both their faces and they spoke in sync. The other’s cringing at how loud they were. “FOOD TIME!”

That left Red, Blue, Coran, and Lance in the room. Coran was the first to stand, looking at Lance. “I believe Red and Blue would want some time together if I am correct?”

The older man gave the two a smile as Red nodded in thanks. They had not seen each other in years, both thought they deserved some alone time for just a little bit. “Thank you Coran.”

Lance gave a smile and stood. “Coran you want some help cleaning up around here then?” 

Coran grinned and let the teenager tag along as they left to clean, this leaving the two lions finally alone with each other. This was something they were unable to do for thousands of years and both were just relieved at the sight of each other.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Red pulled his girlfriend into his lap, the female resting a leg on either side of him and wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself up.

“Anything as long as I’m with you…” Their lips met in a sweet kiss, Blue’s cheeks flushed as she realized what she had commented. She was never the one to speak cheesy words. “That was so cheesy.”

Red held the lion close a smile permanent on his face as he studied her features for the millionth time in their lifetime. “You know I like things cheesy.”

Blue hummed with a smile. “I know.” She leaned back letting her ocean blue eyes roam over Red’s body. It’s been years since they even touched hands, she missed him too much to explain. “I know we are immortal and we never change but you are still as sexy as you were ten thousand years ago.”

Red pulled Blue back in for a kiss, speaking between their lips as if he were trying to keep his words a secret from anyone but the woman in front of him, his arms snaking their way around her waist. “Right back at you.”

Blue kissed Red more roughly this time, greedy, as if it were the last time she were to see him. It was a desperate kiss that came from the years of missing each other. 

The male’s hands gripped onto his lover’s shirt, pulling it up and off of her body. Blue only responding at tugging at Red’s flannel, managing to get it off of him before removing his shirt as well. 

The heat between the two was unfamiliar, only happening once before. Red kissed Blue’s neck as he laid her on the couch, not stopping to let the girl get comfortable. 

Blue let out a hum and bit her lip as a response to her boyfriend’s actions. That was until she saw him hands move and begin to unbuckle his belt. Quickly, the lion grabbed Red’s wrist to stop him, feeling guilt build up in her stomach. “Wait Red… what if I get pregnant again? Remember last time? No more or less than what there already is…”

Red frowned, climbing off of Blue as his girlfriend looked away. He simply grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit up, handing Blue her shirt which was out on quickly. Red did the same with his, putting the clothing on to cover his bare chest.

Blue cuddled into the male, their bodies nearly mending together at the closeness. Her voice was quiet when she spoke up. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be…” Red, stroked Blue’s cheek. It was true that the male was not just the least bit upset, but it was not the first time Blue had done this. Though, ever since the first time she could not bring herself to take the risk again. She just was not ready. Red understood completely even though it did upset him just a bit. 

“Maybe we just shouldn’t go far until we have protection… so… you know… we don’t have to go through thinking having a child is possible again.” Blue felt her voice crack at the last part, tears finding their way to her eyes. 

Year’s before Voltron had been a thought, the two had tried to have a child. They had managed to get pregnant. By the time they had reached nine months, the baby had begun to start to kill Blue. Being lion’s had rules, having a child was not supposed to happen. So, the baby had died and they had to remove it before Blue could give birth. It took nearly a decade for the two to get over the whole ordeal. 

Red sniffled feeling himself tear up. “Fuck, don’t cry…”

“Too late…” Blue felt the tears fall down her cheek as REd hugged her closer, crying in her hair. “I don’t know… maybe we just aren’t ready for that again… or its just me, I got you riled up for nothing.”

Red ran his fingers through Blue’s hair again, trying to calm her down. A soft smile played on his lips to show her it was okay. “Blue, it’s nothing okay?”

Blue nodded. “When we were in the robots I kept having a dream…” Red, looked at her in curiosity, showing he was ready to listen. “It always started off normal, the two of us cuddling. Then a young girl would come in, purple hair and eyes, almost like a mix of us. She said she could sleep because of a nightmare and wanted to sleep with us that night. It was our daughter… the one who died before she could even live… It always felt so real, like when I handled Allura that one night.”

Blue smiled and intertwined her’s and Red’s fingers, not yet noticing the tears falling from his eyes until he moved his free hand to cover his face. The female’s face fell in worry, thinking she said something wrong. “Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

The male breathed in heavily, his emotions getting the better of him. “Sorry…” Blue grabbed his other hand, pulling it away from his face in worry. Red only now looked Blue in the eyes, tears in his own. “I wanted a kid… I really did but…” 

“I did too… maybe that’s why I kept dreaming it but we have our rules we have to follow… maybe one day we can find a loophole.” The female opened her arms to invited Red into an embrace which the male had no hesitation to fall into, silent tears falling from his eyes. The female lion ran her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair, speaking silent words of comfort. 

Then the doors opened. Keith came walking in, not knowing what he was walking into. He was determined to have a word with Red about the whole ordeal that had happened earlier with Lance. “Listen Red, I don’t know what kind of stunt you were pulling with Lance bac there but-” Blue looked up at Keith, who held a shocked look on his face from the scene in front of him. “Did I uh… interrupt something?”

Red mumbled a yes, earning a soft slap in the arm from Blue who shook her head. “It’s alright…”

“I can come back later…” Keith began to turn but the blue lion quickly tried to stop him. 

“No, no, no. Don’t worry, come here.” She patted the seat next to her, Keith listening as he made his way to the couch. Blue pulled away from Red, wiping his face with her thumbs and speaking silently to him. “We will find a loophole one day, don’t worry. For now our worry is the universe okay?”

Red nodded, sniffling once more before looking at Keith. “Sorry Keith… I guess it was a dick move but we all know you have the hots for that boy.”

Blue nodded with a soft smile, her eyes instinctively looking at Red from time to time to make sure he was okay, receiving a look from Red that would tell her he was okay. 

Keith was already a stuttering mess as the lions laid the facts on him, no matter how much he knew it was true. Blue sighed, “You should ask Lance out.” she spoke to keith as she gave Red a ‘we will talk about it later look.’

Keith’s face was now even more red, shock showing though the embarrassment. “Really? Would he… accept?”

Blue shrugged, “I can’t tell you that but I can say that you and him are like Red and I, stupid and blind.”

Keith let out a soft laugh, looking at Red with a raised eyebrow. “You’re the stupid one right?”

Blue let out a laugh, nodding in agreement. Red just rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Get outta here ya crazy kid and go ask that boy out.”

Keith nodded, determined as he left the room earning cheers from the two lions until he was out of sight. Blue smiled, “You would be a great father, Red…”

“That’s my new goal… finding a loophole.” Blue’s eyes lit up at Red’s words, already tearing up from excitement. “We are going to have our child, Blue.”

Blue nodded, kissing her boyfriend with a large smile. Her heart swelled at the thought of how determined Red would be to make this happen. Though only one thing ate at her now. “After we get married though.”

Red smiled. “Then marry me.”

Blue was in shock with how quickly Red had responded, not even thinking about his words before he said them. Red nodded to confirm his statement. “I’m sorry, I didn’t really know I was going to ask today so I don’t have a ring yet. What do you say?”

The female felt her tears fall all over again, kissing Red with the most passion she had in years. Red, smiled and kissed back. “Is that a no or…?”

“Keith’s right, you really are stupid. Of course it’s a yes…” Another kiss followed, then another. The two were cuddled on the couch, grinning from ear to ear in joy. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible solution and Green and Pidge share some time together.

Black sat in the empty room with both his own paladin and the princess. Their problem was one that nobody thought possible, and the fear of losing the power he and the other lions had helped create, scared the lion leader. If Voltron were to disappear the conflict with the Galra that had started ten thousand years ago could only get worse. In his head, Black only hoped they could come up with some kind of solution. 

“Do you have any idea of what happened?” BLack shook his head at Shiro’s question. Truth was nobody knew what had happened between the connection between the lions and the robots. 

“We need to figure out a plan for the time being… Green will figure out what to do with the robots.” Black crossed his arms over his chest, problems with barely any solutions running through his head. If they could not create solutions soon, the universe was on its own. 

“My father had built the robots, correct? But the five of you helped, wouldn’t you know the blueprints?” Black shook his head at the princess’ question. It was true they helped build the robot lions but they never saw the plans.

“As long as we can connect with them during battle, it would be fine. Blue and Red would love being able to see each other after battles…” Shiro modded, all they had to do was wait. If their only worry was being unable to hold their connections it would just take strength and concentration on the lion’s parts.”All we can do currently is wait…”

Sitting on the floor of the green lion cockpit, Green tore apart nearly every panel to search for the problem within the robots. Pidge simply sat in the pilot’s chair, trying to keep up with the information the lion had been spewing out to her. To be totally honest, Pidge was nearly clueless to the amount of altean tech that Green was trying to inform her about during their mini study. 

“So wait, that,” the human pointed at the small crystal, “is our problem?”

Green nodded, trying to reach into the smaller area to adjust the crystal. “It happens to the castle sometimes too but these were built on a whole other level. The lion’s quintessence is connected to the crystals that power the robots. I guess the hit was pretty strong to knock those out of place. They are normally secured to the point where us lions cannot even move them in the slightest.”

“So the galra somehow managed to?” The suspicious occurrence was troubling Green, there was no way because no technology can advance that much to be able to over power anything of the lions. The only thing that could mess with a lion or technology of a lion is a lion itself. 

Green shook her head disagreeing with Pidge who raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in question. Green had held up a finger to tell Pidge to stay quiet, the lion searching in her mind for any kind of information on the case at hand. The other lions had considered her a walking library with all the information she knew. 

Then it finally came to the female lion. It was not anyone else but the lions themselves. “It was us…”

“What?” 

“After being hidden by Alfor ten thousand years ago, the doors to our own cockpits in our mental realm were sealed shut. Where we used to stay was like its own kind of world, we had our own rooms then another so we could all see each other. Though after they were permanently shut, all of us lost any connections to each other, no body to speak to for ten thousand years.”

Pidge frowned thinking about how that would feel, to be isolated and alone when you knew that those you loved were in other rooms, in the same situation. “You all got lonely…”

“When we all became in close proximity with each other we managed to regain connection but the doors were jammed… We find it a way to calm down when we see each other, a sense of peace. Our visual disconnection must have forced it out of place.” It was the only plausible explanation and it had managed to create an easy solution. 

“So you can reconnect now that the five of you have seen each other again?” Green shook her head again. Now Pidge was beyond confused, there was no other solution. 

“We can reconnect but the doors wont open, we need to be able to see each other… the best solution would be us disconnecting after every battle, you paladins simply have to tilt the crystal, it would already be loose. Disconnect us until we connect again and everything will be good... ” Pidge nodded in agreement, it would save them from dealing with the problem in the future and help the lions be able to help form Voltron like they had before.

“So we can tell the others?”

“How about you show me some of your projects and leave them to it for a bit, there is no rush to get back at the moment now is there?” Green smiled at the sparkle in Pidge’s eyes as the teen dragged her out of the robot and into her bedroom which was full of little robots and toys that the human had tinkered with. 

“Where do you want to start?!” Green looked around with a smile as Pidge started pulling out her best inventions. The female was meant to be the green paladin, she was the one Green had been waiting to find for years.


End file.
